1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to clock control in signal converter systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The accuracy of signal conversion in some types of high-speed signal converters (e.g., pipelined converters) may be a function of the accuracy of the duty cycle of a system clock. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a data clock which can be used to facilitate recovery of data from the converters' high-speed output digital code. Such converters would benefit from clock processors that could meet these needs with economical structures whose control is substantially independent of disturbing effects such as temperature and clock rate.